


No gods no masters in the streets, oh god yes master in the sheets

by WallSpin



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallSpin/pseuds/WallSpin
Summary: Ancom wants to get taken down a peg.
Relationships: Ancom/Authcom
Comments: 31
Kudos: 195





	No gods no masters in the streets, oh god yes master in the sheets

Anarkiddie had been acting pissy the whole day, snapping and arguing even more shrilly than usual. Commie watched, almost bored at this point, as qi got closer and closer to lashing out at the Kulak. He'd probably intervene if qi actually did start fighting, since the Nazi would likely get involved on the capitalists behalf.

Surprisingly, the Kulak decided to back down, leaving Anarkiddie looking almost disappointed _._ Commie watched, in what felt like slow motion, as qi turned to face him instead. It was like watching a shark taste blood. Qi stalked over, opening qir mouth to start _another_ argument.

"You-"

"That is enough Anarkiddie."

"Fuck off, don't tell me what to do!"

Commie felt his frustration rise, like a pot starting to boil. He stood, looming slightly over qim, and growled, "You have been looking for fight all day, and I am not in mood for arguments. So you can do what you're told, and drop it, or I can _make you_. Your choice."

Surely enough, qir face went redder. Yeah, Commie had expected qim not to listen.

"You wanna fucking go, you cop!"

Actually, now that he looked closer, he realised that the Anarchist wasn't just getting angry, qi were _blushing_. Ah. Well, now today made more sense. Commie stifled a small chuckle, he was game, if Anarkiddie wanted to play like that.

Almost gently, he reached forwards with one hand, cradling it around qir neck. He didn't squeeze hard, just enough to let qim feel it. Qi didn't resist, didn't reach up and knock his hand off, just froze like a deer in headlights.

"Is this what you've been looking for all day?" Commie said quietly, gently despite how he held qim.

"I-" Qi cleared qir throat softly. "Fuck. Please?" Qir voice was high, and pleading.

"Alright comrade." Commie smiled, letting a little cruelty slip into it. He slid his hand away from qir throat, ignoring the small whine of protest, and thread his fingers through qir hair. Holding tightly, he pulled qir head at an angle.

Then he just held still for a minute or two, letting qim sweat. He watched fondly as qir throat worked slightly, as qir breathing slowly got more and more ragged, and petulant frustration took over.

"Are you just gonna hold me? Or are you actually going to _do_ something."

"And what do you want me to do to you?" Commie teased.

"I- please?"

"I need to know what you want comrade, you need to _say_ it."

He could see qim bite qir lip under the bandana, looking away like qi couldn't manage eye contact.

"I, I uh," qi swallowed, "I want you to _use_ me. I- fuck- please Tankie."

Commie rubbed his thumb against qir scalp, soothingly, before giving qim a little more pain, digging his nails in sharply. "Shh. Come upstairs, I have you."

* * *

On the walk to his room, his lust dimmed enough for common sense to hit him a little. Right, safeword, before this got much further, didn't want to hurt qim anyway qi didn't want.

Letting qim walk through the door, he shut it behind himself, and turned to speak to qim. "Anarkiddie, before we continue, safeword?"

"Oh c'mon Tankie, what?"

Commie frowned, "You will pick safeword, or this will not happen."

Anarkiddie rolled qir eyes but said, grudgingly, "Ugh, I don't know, pineapple?"

"Pineapple is good."

"Will you _please_ get on with it now." Qi whined.

Commie huffed, painting on a foreboding frown as he strode forward. He swiftly backed qim up against a wall, enjoying how quickly qi slipped back under. "You will be good, or you will get nothing at all." He said, slapping qim across the face.

He watched in satisfaction as qir eyes went watery.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes." Qi whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

Oh, well that was so sweetly easy, wasn't it.

"Good. Take your mask off."

Anarkiddie scrambled to tear off qir mask, and Commie took advantage of qir exposed mouth to push his thumb inside. As the Anarchist started to lap at it, he brought his knee into place, and pushed qim even further into the wall. Pushing firmly, he held qir head still against it, while his knee ground a little too hard against qir crotch. It had to hurt.

Qir eyes were slipping closed, fluttering a little. That wouldn't do. "Look at me." He said, punctuating it with another jab of his knee. Qi obeyed, holding qir eyes open with a dazed force of will. Good.

He let qim sit there for a bit, working qim over slowly, enjoying the blush rising over qir cheekbones and how wet his thumb was becoming.

"That's enough." He jerked back without warning, letting qim fall like a puppet with it's strings cut. Anarkiddie was a mess, sprawled out in a puddle of scrawny limbs.

Commie watched as qi tried to voice something, but qi seemed to be having trouble speaking. He took pity, and started undoing his belt.

"Now, you can suck my cock, or I can spank you, your choice comrade."

Anarkiddie looked caught, unable to decide which qi wanted more. 

"Pet," Commie growled, "choose, now."

"Fuck." Qi breathed, and came crawling towards him. Once qi reached his feet, qi reached up with qir hands to hold his hips, then tried to reach over with one hand to pull down his pants. Commie grabbed the hand, squeezing sharply.

"Use your mouth."

Anarkiddie looked almost like qi were going to argue, a vaguely annoyed look starting to form on qir face. That wouldn't do. Commie grabbed qir hair roughly and asked, "Were you going to talk back to me?"

Anarkiddie opened qir mouth to speak, and as qi did, he pulled sharply. Taking the hint, qir mouth snapped shut, and qi shook qir head as much as qi could, with Commie holding qim still.

"Good. I'm still going to have to punish you later though."

Warning given, he loosened his grip a little. He didn't let go entirely though. After a moments hesitation, Anarkiddie moved forwards and got qir mouth around the zip of his jeans. Qi struggled as qi tried to pull it down, managing eventually, and reaching up to pull his boxers out of the way too.

Faced with Commie's dick, Anarkiddie paused, looking up into his eyes. Qi licked the tip, a little uncertain. Commie had spent just about enough time waiting though, so holding the eye contact, he shoved qir head forward until qir mouth was full.

Anarkiddie struggled very prettily, qir eyes tearing up and qir hands flailing on Commie's hips. Qi didn't try to pull back though, just kneeled and took it. Commie had meant to keep staring down unbothered, but _fuck_ qir mouth felt like heaven, wet and hot and clenching without qir control where the tip of his cock was lodged in qir throat. He couldn't see what kind of face he was making, but it was likely a sight to see.

Eventually though, he did have to pull qim off, it didn't look like qi would try to escape even if he was on the verge of choking qim. Not that he was being entirely selfless, holding qim there was good, but Commie wanted to fuck that mouth a lot more. He gave the Anarchist a couple seconds to heave in air and cough, before he said, "My dick is getting cold here comrade."

Without further pause, qi got back into position, and Commie fucked in, hard. He bit his lip as the hand he still had in qir hair held qim nice and steady, so he could fucking ruin qir mouth. As time went by, it got harder and harder to keep his rhythm even, the feeling and the sight of qim driving him mad.

He held on though, driving his cock down qir throat roughly, over and _over_ again. Fuck, he hadn't noticed beforehand, but he was panting.

Focusing again on Anarkiddie, he realised that qi were struggling against his grip to get more of his cock into qim on each thrust. Qir tongue lathed up and down the base of his dick, and Commie couldn't hold out any longer.

Giving the Anarchist what qi had been struggling to get, he pushed qir head down as far as possible, and came down qir throat, groaning in pleasure.

Qi didn't manage to swallow it all, of course, but Commie could forgive that, what with how sweet qi looked with it dripping out of qir mouth. Qir lips were swollen and bright red, like qi was wearing lipgloss. Commie stroked qir head fondly. Then, he remembered his promise from earlier.

He dragged qim to qir feet by qir head, enjoying the thrilled fear in qir eyes.

"That was good, pet, but I don't think I've forgotten you wanting to disobey me."

"I wasn't gonna-" Qir voice was quiet and scratchy.

Commie's eyes narrowed. "And again, the talking back."

"Sorry sir."

"Shh. You're going to say sorry by lying over my lap and taking your punishment."

He dragged qim along as he walked towards the bed, sitting down as he finally let qim go. Leaning back on his hands he said, "Strip."

And again, qi looked mulish. Qi didn't say anything, but qi didn't move either.

"Now." He said, sharply.

Qir face screwed up, and looking away qi said, in a small voice, "Pineapple." 

Shit. Commie straightened up.

"Comrade, sorry, what was too far?"

"Sorry, it's stupid, I'll-" Qi reached up and started to pull at qir hoodie, but Commie caught qir hands.

"No. You are not always smart, but you are not stupid Ancom. What is it?"

"I'm just, I don't really like being naked is all, it's dumb. Just y'know, dysphoria shit, I can do it, it's fine."

Commie frowned. "Just because you can do it does not mean I will force you to. Stop."

"I don't want to stop, I was, I was enjoying it. Look just give me a second and I can do it, please!"

"We can continue without you stripping comrade, just wait a minute, da?"

"Okay Tankie." Ancom looked relieved. Commie really didn't know what to do about the self destructive little shit sometimes, _really_.

Once qi looked a bit more settled, he asked, "Now tell me truth, are just pants okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just pants would be okay." Qi smiled at him, and Commie smiled back, fondly.

"In that case, pants off, and on my lap, now." He let a little bark slip into his voice on the last word.

Anarkiddie flushed a satisfying shade of red, and scrambled to obey. Qi pulled qir pants down just past the knee and arranged qimself across Commie's knees. Commie let a hand rest on qir ass, giving it a quick squeeze before saying, "I think 5 will do to start. You will count them for me, da?"

He couldn't see qir face, regrettably, but the jerky nod he could see was a rather nice substitute. He braced the hand he didn't have on qir ass over qir shoulders, to hold qim down, then hit qim, not holding back in the least. He made sure it landed below the swell of qir ass, where it would hurt most.

He could hear as what sounded like all the breath in qir lungs left qim, in one sharp exhale. He gave qim a moment of leeway, before pushing his nails right into the patch of red and saying, "And what are you meant to say?"

"Fuck! Uh, one."

And… yes, that was without a doubt qir dick, hard, pressing into his knee. Commie wondered if the spanking and the little friction possible from this angle would be enough to get qim there. Likely not, but it was a nice image nonetheless.

Wasting no further time, he hit qim twice more in quick succession, one slap to each cheek. Anarkiddie squirmed on his lap, gasping out a second later, "Two, three." Qi ground qir dick down into Commie's knee in a desperate jerk.

"Enjoying yourself with my knee, pet?" He drawled.

"I- fuck- am I allowed? Sorry, _fuck_."

Qi sounded ever so convincing as qi asked, but it was punctuated with little jerks of qir hips, like qi just couldn't control qimself. Commie gave qim a final two hits, letting the last one land ever so slightly on qir balls. Qi _squeaked._

"Ah, um, four five. Sir _please_."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!"

"Another five then." But that was likely as long as Commie would be able to hold out, he wanted to make qim cum.

He let the slaps land a little higher now, painting a nice red flush across the top of qir cheeks. Qir legs kicked out just a little on each one, as qi gasped out qir count. Pausing just before the final hit, Commie had to admire the view.

He brought the hand resting across qir shoulders up, and ruffled qir hair. Smiling, and with that hand resting there to steady qim, he let the last hit land, as hard as he could. 

"Ten!"

Qir voice sounded wet, qi had to be crying. He shushed qim when qi asked, "More?" The pleading note was tempting, but no, that was enough.

"You've had enough pet, you get reward now, da?"

He moved qim around in his lap until qi were sitting, legs spread by Commie's, and he could hook his head over one shoulder. Qir breath came out in pants, qir dick was rock hard and prettily flushed, and qi shifted from hip to hip from the likely too-much feeling of anything against qir ass.

Qi were good though, finally, and didn't get impatient and ask. Just waited, until Commie's hand slid forwards and gripped qir shaft. He ran his thumb over the head, enjoying how wet Anarkiddie was.

Qi sank back into Commie's chest at the feeling, and when he glanced over, qi were biting qir lips, eyes closed.

"I wonder how many times I could edge you before one of the others came in to check on the sounds." Commie teased.

Qir brow furrowed, but all qi said was, "Please sir."

Damn. He hadn't even been intending to follow through, but now it was unbearably tempting. Another time.

He began to stroke qim, slowly at first, but speeding up over time. Qir dick twitched a little in his hands, and he could see qim worrying at qir lip out of the corner of his eye. 

"That good, pet?" He asked.

"Fuck."

Just to play with qim a little, he paused, just running his fingers up and down the vein on the base.

"Oh god, don't _stop._ "

Commie took pity, grasping qim properly again, kept pulling and stroking as Anarkiddie leaked precum and shifted in place. It didn't take long to get qim right to the edge, and once qi were there he held them there. Gave qim enough to keep the feeling going, but not nearly enough to come. Qi were panting again.

"F-fuck, I can't-" God qi sounded desperate. "Please? I-"

And yeah, enough. Commie sped up his strokes, gave it to qim hard and fast and tight, made sure to twist his hand at the end of each pull, tease the head with his thumb every couple of strokes without. He licked at qir neck, sucked there as he kept the handjob going, and the moment that qi looked like qi were going to cum, he bit down harshly.

Anarkiddie gasped, cumming so hard that it hit qir chin, leaning towards Commie's mouth where qi were being bitten as qi rode out the aftershocks. Commie kept pulling for a little too long, letting go of qir neck, but making the hurt continue just a bit longer, as qi shifted and flinched at the too-much feeling.

Eventually, he stopped, just resting there with qim held in his lap, warm with them both still so fully dressed. He'd pushed through his post-orgasm sleepiness, but it was hitting him now.

"That good comrade?"

"Hah, yeah, thanks Tankie."

"Mmm, let me up, I will clean us up, da?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Qi stood for a second, before lying back down on Commie's bed. It was a good sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise deeply for being horny and projecting my kinks onto these characters. Not deeply enough to like, not post it tho. Lmao.


End file.
